Behind the Smile
by CherryBlossom834
Summary: Those who smile the brightest, hide the most pain, and confusion. Her entire village killed before her very eyes. Her brother going up in flames before her very eyes. In front of people, smile. It slips away as soon as no one notices. What exactly are her secrets?
1. 00 Fated Night

**Third Person POV**

The screams of her village filled her ears, but all she could do was run. The quaint little town she had once called home was nothing more than a field of hungry red flames now. They hold no memories for her whatsoever. Nothing looked even the tad bit familiar.

"Mama! Papa!" That was all she could scream out, her sea-green eyes filled with uncontrollable tears as she ran through the inferno. Her brown hair seemed as if to fly with the wind in a messy ponytail from when she had just been playing with her friends mere minutes ago. She ran through the open doors of her small yet cozy cottage near the edge of town. Nothing was recognisable. From the pale-pink curtains to the wooden furniture, everything was either burnt to ashes or charred beyond recognition.

She ran inside her parents bedroom, only to find her parents lying almost lifeless in a pool of blood.

"Mama! Papa!" she screamed as she tried to shake them awake, hoping this was all a bad dream, "Mama! Papa! Wake up!"

They were lifeless and unresponsive. No matter how much she shook them, they still remained the same. She started to weep, curling up into a tight ball. _Mama! Papa! Wake up! I don't want to be all alone!_ As young as she was, she knew that this, may very well be the last time she ever saw her entire village again.

"Hey, Captain!" A voice rang out, the shadow of the faceless speaker looming over her through the open doorway, "Looks like there's only this little girl left!" Her ears perked up. _"Only this girl left..." Everyone's... Gone... Just like mama and papa..._ Tears began to roll down her cheeks, _Why? Why must everyone... die?_

The whole crew had gathered in front of the doorway by then. "Hohoho... Looks like there's still one little girl left..." His booming voice echoed throughout her ears, "Well, we'll just have to kill her like we did the rest... Nice and slowly..."

Something in her snapped.

She glared at the pirates who had attacked-no, _killed_ -her beloved town, eyes mere slits of anger and hatred.

Her eyes turned a deep blood red, a sadistic smile played on her lips. A wall-like shadow appeared in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The captain shouted, agitated, "Get her!" _This power..._ He thought as he stared at the scene in front of him, _Th-this level of malice, it can't be?_ His men lunged forward, guns and weapons at the ready. They stopped just an inch away from the wall. A dainty finger pushed against where their weapons collided, a pressure point. A foot stepped out of the shadows, literally, like Alice stepping through the Looking Glass.

She wore no armour of sort, only a simple flowing black dress, hood draped over her shoulders. Black stockings laced her legs, simple child's combat boots protecting her feet. Her hair had turned a peachy red, a pair of horns adorning her head. The pole-arm weapon she held was almost thrice as tall as her. It was almost spiritual, until she stepped out of the shadows completely. It hardened into that of a dangerous looking scythe. A hint of dark brown graced the edge of the weapon, it's blade, sharp and ready to kill, glinting in the firelight. A malicious grin played on her lips,

 _"Won't you play with me?"_


	2. 01 Ace & Sabo

**_Previously..._**

 _"Won't you play with me?"_

* * *

 **Sayeko's POV**

The waves lapped onto the shore gently, the soft sand turning a golden hinge of yellow as the sun set. My little boat was anchored nearby with my sling backpack resting inside. I sat down on the soft sand, clutching my black fedora hat. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

It had been three years since that dreaded night, three years since I started wandering from island to island alone, not that I mind. I've grown used to the lack of companions. For three years, I managed to survive on my own. I taught myself to steal and pickpocket so I had money for food. I also taught myself some basic self-defense, mainly with a dagger since that was what I found most comfortable to use.

"Who the hell are you? You're definitely not from here," A sudden voice behind me made me jump.

I turned around and came face to face with a raven-haired boy. In his hand he held a metal pipe, freckles splashed on his cheeks.

* * *

Ace's POV

Her shoulder-length brown hair cascaded down in luscious waves, moving with the cool breeze as she clutched a black fedora hat close. She wore a black sleeveless coat, with her back facing me as she watched the sunset.

That was the first time I saw her. Thoughts raced around in my head, _Who's she? She's definitely not from here._ I needed answers. Not knowing what else to do, I asked her, "Who the hell are you? You're definitely not from here."

She turned around to look at me. She had sea-green eyes that matched her chocolate brown hair perfectly. Wait, did I just say that? "Tell me yours first and I'll tell you mine," she replied putting her black hat atop her head before she turned back to watch the sunset.

That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me. No one had ever addressed me that way, _Is she really that different?_

I came down to sit beside her. Another first for me. I had never sat down beside anyone that way. No one wanted me to. Something told me I could trust her, that she was different from all the others. That look in her eyes, I just knew I had seen it before. I just couldn't place a finger on where.

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace," I told her, "What's yours?"

"Sayeko, just Sayeko," she said, then, she turned to me and smiled, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance!"

* * *

Sayeko's POV

I turned around and smiled at him, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance!"

I didn't know why I did it but I did. Something inside me just told me that he really needed it. My instinct, I guess. That familiar look in his eyes, I have it too. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul. I say they are the windows to my past. He looked shocked, to say the least. Guess this must have been the first time anyone said that to him, I thought.

He looked down and his expression darkened. "What's wrong?" I asked him, I didn't want to be the one to remind him of whatever he went through. I knew it the moment I saw him, he must have been through hell. I could see through it, that longing he had in those brown orbs. His response was something I didn't quite expect though. It was a question, and one that was out of the blue at that.

"If Gol D. Roger had a son, would it be good that he was born?"

Why would he ask a question like that? A normal person wouldn't typically say that, so why? It wasn't that I had anything against it, it was just... strange, I guess. Unless... It was then that it hit me. I sighed, You must have really gone through hell, huh?

I stared out at the sunset and questioned, "It's you, isn't it? It's either you or friend, am I not correct?"

His eyes widened in surprise. I laughed, my body felt light, like a huge weight had been lifted from me. When was the last time I felt this way? I questioned myself, then smiled, Sure has been a long time, hasn't it?

"H-how'd you know?" He stuttered. I chuckled, "You shouldn't go around asking questions most people wouldn't ask, you know?"

Ace, as I came to know him as, groaned, Guess he should've known, huh? Then, he said, "Don't tell anyone about it."

I laughed and agreed, "Very well, my lips shall be sealed."

We sat there in comfortable silence, watching the sky turn dark. Thousands of luminous petals (A/N: A figurative speech used to describe stars) freckled the indigo night sky, twinkling in its wake with a bright radiance. The turquoise waves were calm and the soft beach seemed even more beautiful now that the moon was up.

Alas, with the ever-peaceful silence, comes the never-ending train of one's thoughts. Memories of that night flashed before my eyes. The screams, the inferno... everything came back as vivid as ever. It was the anniversary, today three years ago, pirates came and attacked my village.

"So?" Ace asked, breaking my train of thoughts, for which I was grateful, "You haven't answered my question."

I snapped back from my daze, laughing sheepishly, "Oh, dear me, my apologies!"

I paused to collect my thoughts before answering, "Whether it was good that he was born, only he, himself, can answer that question. People may-no, _will_ -call him a demon, the devil's child, one who shouldn't even be given a chance to live, but I think that just because your father is Roger, doesn't mean that you can't be given a chance to live. To me, it doesn't matter who your parents are, everyone is a child of the earth and sea."

* * *

Ace's POV

 _Doesn't matter... if you're the son of... Roger...? Everyone's... a child of... the earth... and the... sea? No one... has ever... said that to me..._ I sat there taking in all that she had said, _She really is different than anyone I've ever come across... not even Dadan said those things to me... not like she would, anyways._

Tears began to form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I hate crying. It makes me look weak. Then again, I couldn't even remember the last time I cried.

"Well then," she stood up and walked over to a little boat anchored a few feet away, "I better find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark." With that, she reached inside the boat, slung her sling backpack over her shoudlers, and turned to stalk off into the woods

My body seemed as if to move on its own. I got up and went after her, "H-hey, do you know where you're going?"

She hummed in response, "Well, not really, it's my first time here, but seeing as this is a forest, I'll probably just find a tree to sleep in."

"A-are you sure?" _Damn this stupid stuttering of mine..._ "You do know there are tons of things here, right?"

"I'll be fine," she smirked, still calm and composed, "How'd you think I survived all these years? Playing innocent?"

With that, she turned and disappeared into the woods. I stared after her before walking back to Dadan's house. _What is it with me today?_ I sighed, fingers raking through my hair again, like always.

* * *

Sayeko's POV

 _Son of a demon, huh? Certainly rings a bell..._ I was almost certain I had heard the phrase before, in the far depths of my mind, like a memory that had faded all too soon.

The forest was like a woody heaven, a leafy paradise. The trees, skyscrapers of the glades, towered over the little forest creatures. Swinging from vine to vine, everything around me was a blur, yet I could see still everything in great detail. Scurrying squirrels searched for food under the bristles of wispy moss as the nocturnal creatures began their day. _I would certainly love to go exploring here, maybe tomorrow_ , I thought to myself.

Just then, a slight hinge of blue caught my eye. I swung onto the tree to take a closer look, landing gracefully and silently, to take a closer look. 'It' was a boy. He had curly blonde hair and a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it. The hat rested on his head, partially shading his face. He sported a blue jacket, or rather, a mini trench coat, with the sleeves rolled up, a crisp-white cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. (A/N: Credits to Wikia for the description of Sabo. :)) A long metal pipe rested beside him, his hand wrapping loosely around it in case of a late-night attack. _It certainly does look like the one Ace had with him, I reckon he must be a friend of Ace's._

I settled onto the space opposite him. The night was my most favourite time of the day. Just as I was about to sleep, a vision entered my mind.

 _"What should we do, Alex?" A feminine voice asked. I was engulfed in darkness, voices were the only thing I could hear. "She's our daughter, but to the world, she'll be the daughter of a demon."_

 _A demon's... daughter? What does it mean? There has got to be something more to this. My parents are not demons, or are they really? Could they have been hiding it from me? Or it might be...? Never mind, I doubt that would have been the case... but I can't ignore the possibility. It is rather probable._

The cool night breeze blew through the canopy of leaves, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Sabo's POV _(Ya'll know who he is so I'm not gonna say anything)_

(A/N: Play the melody now, stop it whenever you want to but not until the 'lullaby' part is over.)

I woke up rather bleary-eyed, it was the same place I slept at last night. The morning sun shone through the green forest leaves as I got up and rubbed the crust out of my eyes. I took in the morning breeze when the sound of a beautiful melody filled my ears, What's this melody? It's like a lullaby... I looked around and my eyes fell on a figure on a branch higher up.

Her legs dangled in the breeze as she perched there, playing the melody on her flute. The flute itself was transparent pink and a sling backpack rested near where she sat. She had on a long sleeve less black coat with a black fedora hat atop her head. She had silky shoulder-length brown hair but with the way her eyes were closed, concentrating on her music, it was impossible to tell what her eyes were like.

Then, as if she could sense my presence, she stopped playing to speak, "Oh, you're awake. My apologies, did I wake you?"

"No, not really," I replied as she hopped down onto the little 'platform' I slept on. "Just curious," she said, "but where did you get that pipe? It looks rather similar to that of an acquaintance of mine."

I gave the girl a thoughtful look, _Metal pipe? The only person around here with a metal pipe, that I know of, at least, would be Ace._ "By 'an acquaitance', do you happen to mean a black-haired boy with freckles?" I asked for confirmation.

"Why yes," she replied, "So you certainly are an acquaintance of his. I just met him yesterday at sundown by the beach. Back to the question, how did you get the pipes and what would you need them for?"

"Well, Ace and I usually go hunting together to get some food and we need weapons to use so we just, you know, found these at Grey Terminal and used them as our weapons."

"Oh, I see," she told me, "You are from around here, am I right? Would you mind showing me around? The name's Sayeko," She extended a hand for me to shake. I gladly took and smiled at her, "Sure. Call me Sabo, just Sabo."

"Well then, where will we be going?" she asked as we swung down to the ground. I grinned at her, "We're going to collect some money, then meet up with Ace and go hunting."


	3. 02 Memories

_**Previously...**_

 _ **Sabo's POV**_

 _"Well then, where will we be going?" she asked as we swung down to the ground. I grinned at her, "We're going to collect some money, then meet up with Ace and go hunting."_

* * *

 **Sayeko's POV**

 _So he_ is _his acquaintance, huh?_ I thought to myself, _Does he know?_

"Say, Sabo," I started off, since it was getting rather quiet since we started trudging off to the 'Grey Terminal' of which I still have yet seen, "Do you happen to know who Ace's father is?"

"A-ace's father?" He stuttered. I giggled, that face of his really was amusing. "Yes," I replied, "but with that reaction of yours, I can tell that you already know who he is."

"Wow," he commented in surprise, "Those are some observational skills you've got there."

"Practice makes perfect," I commented, thinking back to the three years I had spent alone, or rather "The Lonely Three" as I like to call them since I met Ace and Sabo, though it was only no more then less than a day ago. They were the first of such people I had come across.

Sabo chuckled in response, "I'm guessing you used the same skills to find out about his father."

"Absolutely correct," I told him, then laughed, "I would highly recommend _not_ to go around asking questions people would not usually ask."

"Perceptive too, I see," he commented again. I giggled, _It certainly was a long time since I had felt this way. Three years, to be precise._

"It's actually rare that Ace will reveal something like that when he just met you," he told me.

"Actually, he didn't; rather, his expression, and the question, let the cat out of the bag," I corrected. He chuckled, again, and we continued walking in silence, trudging through the woods. The trees towered over us children as we made our way to the 'Grey Terminal'.

"We're here!" Sabo announced. A thick pungent smell in the air hit me like a tidal wave. My eyes widened when I saw the very scene before my eyes. 'Grey Terminal' was literally grey, with scraps of metal and used wood strewn all over the place. It was like a trash dump-wait, scratch that. It _is_ a trash dump.

"Whoa..." I stared in awe, since that was all I could do. Then, I remembered something about 'collecting money'. _How are we going to collect the money? Wait, before that,_ why _is a more important question right now._

I would not mind dealing with a few thugs every now and then-I may like it, actually-but why do they need to 'collect' the money. Well, I will be finding that out soon enough, so I wouldn't bother to ask. Besides, I do not think that they will backstab me.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Ace to come," the blonde-haired boy told the brown-haired girl beside him.

They were high up in a tree, near a secret compartment which only the three of them knew about. It was their 'Pirates's Savings' though the brown-haired brunette had only just learnt about it.

"Psst... Psst... Sabo, you here?" A voice whispered up from below. The blonde-haired boy, whose name was Sabo, perked up at those words and looked down at the raven-haired boy standing below, "You're late, Ace."

"Well, well, look who we have here!" The brown-haired girl spoke up as she leaned over the edge of the branch.

"S-Sayeko?!" Ace exclaimed in shock. He hadn't expected to see the brunette that he had met the day before with Sabo.

Sayeko only grinned, "Yes, we meet again. Is it okay if I... How do I put it simply? Join your little gang?"

Ace looked to Sabo for an explanation. He only raised his hands up in mock surrender, "I've only just met her this morning! Then she asked me to show her around, and, yeah, you know."

He sighed and said, "You might get hurt. You do know what we do, right?" Sayeko huffed, "I figured you were going to say that, but I would recommend _not_ underestimating me."

"Fine, show us what you're made of..." Ace didn't get to finish his sentence when Sayeko detected a slight movement in the trees. She stood up quickly, yet warily. She sniffed the air. Then, she growled, "It's close."

"What's close?" The two boys simultaneously asked her confused.

Without warning, Sayeko jumped up swiftly. In a blur of nature's color palatte, she threw her daggers at the wild boar that was approaching. Her daggers flew proud and true, silver glinting in the sunlight. They hit the intended target dead on, killing it instantly.

She landed on the ground behind Ace with a soft "thump". Sayeko turned and smirked at him, "So, have I obtained your approval?"

"Yeah, sure," Ace finally agreed after a slight pause to comprehend what had just happened.

"That's good to hear," Sayeko heaved as she fist-bumped Ace, catching him off guard with the gesture. Sabo simply laughed at the scene, "Looks like breakfast's going to be wild boar roast!"

* * *

 **Sayeko's POV**

"Hey, Sabo," Ace started as he took a huge bite of the meat chunk he had in hand, "Did you know? A new boy came today." Sabo and I stared at him confused but for different reasons, "New boy?"

"Yeah, that shitty old man brought him to live with us, said he was his grandson," Ace continued. I only stared at him, confused, _Shitty old man? New boy?_ "Might I ask, what are you talking about, Ace?" I asked curious.

"Oh, right! I forgot you didn't know," With that, he started explaining about where he lived. the mountain bandits, the shitty old man (Garp, in case you don't know, which I highly doubt would be so), how Luffy, the 'new boy', came, and yeah, you get the idea. When he got to talking about the "shitty old man", as he called him, I very nearly spit out the food in my mouth, "Garp?! As in, Monkey D. Garp!?"

"Yeah, why?" Ace asked, "You know him?"

"Well, I guess you could say so..." I replied, memories coming back to me in torrents, as vivid as ever.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Time-Reverse: 6 years**_

 **Third Person POV**

The luscious green blades of grass and the long thin stalks of brightly coloured flowers rustled in the breeze as a pair of big sea-green eyes stared at a passing butterfly in wonder. The butterfly hopped from one flower to another gracefully. She giggled as she continued to chase the butterfly around the flower field behind her house.

"Sayeko! There's someone I want you to meet!" Her mother's melodic voice called from the house. She giggled as she ran up to the back door, "Coming, mummy!" From there, she could already hear her father talking with another person. The voice that came from that other person was gruff and rather deep, yet light and cheerful at the same time.

As the little girl came bounding to the kitchen, she saw a big and buff man sitting down at the dining table, chatting away happily with her parents. "Oh, Sayeko!" Her father exclaimed upon seeing his sweet little girl coming in through the door, "Come here!"

She smiled happily as she sat on her father's lap, "This Grandpa Garp. He's your grandfather."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Grandpa!" She greeted casually. Garp laughed heartily as she said that, _So cute!_

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

 **Sayeko's POV**

I smiled fondly at the memory. That was the first time I met Grandpa. After that he came back every few months or so. He was very easygoing and laid-back, very nice as well, and often spoke about his other grandsons, which I guessed would have been Ace and Luffy. I was glad I got to meet them, though I had yet seen his biological grandson, Luffy.

"So what about your parents?" Sabo asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, dear me! I spaced out again, my apologies" I replied, "Now that I think about it, I do not think I actually looked a lot like my parents. "

My mother's name was Misaki. She had long flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. She had full pink lips and a gentle smile. She always seemed to understand what was going on without anyone telling her, that was how I saw her.

My father's name was Calico. He was tall, muscular and always had this cheerful air around him that makes nearly anyone and everyone nearby smile. He had choppy light brown hair and bright brown eyes. That was my father. I guessed that was where I had gotten my hair from but I never found out about the eyes. They were sea-green but I do not seem to remember anyone at all with eyes like mine, _Unless... Wait, never mind, I do not think that would be the case_

Then, there was also Garp. Father and Mother told me that he was my grandfather. I could see how he was related to dad with their brown eyes and cheerful air but it just did not seem right for reasons unknown. Somewhere deep down, it was as if I could see through whatever facade they put on. I tried not to think about it too much but it always came back to me at one time or another. I could ask Grandpa about that.

"Oi, Earth to Sayeko?" The snap of fingers brought me back to the present, _Damn, I have the serious habit of getting carried away with my thoughts..._

"Don't you think 'Koko' would be better?" Ace asked.

"Koko?" Sabo replied.

"I do not see why not?" It did not bother me in the teeniest bit. I am rather fond of it actually. That was the name _they_ used to call me before...

"Yosh! Koko, it is!" Ace exclaimed, almost childishly. A giggle left my lips. _It is nice, is it not?_ _When he is not acting all arrogant, but I guess that's just how he is._

* * *

 **Timeskip: 3 months**

 **Sayeko's POV**

"Yo! Be my friend!" The little boy in front of us, wearing a straw hat and a wide Cheshire Cat's grin, exclaimed excitedly. I sighed as I thought back to the first time I met the childish little boy.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Oi, don't you think Ace is taking a little longer than usual?" Sabo asked as we waited at the top of the tree. "It seems so," I replied, "I will go check on him." With that, I hopped away, literally.

Landing gracefully onto the soft grass, I took off at lightning speed before pushing off and grabbing a vine in mid-air. The wind caressed my cheeks as I almost literally flew from vine to vine. That was my one of the ways I like to travel. It is just _me._ That feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins, I never wanted it to end.

"Gyaa!" A short piercing scream echoed through the still air. On instinct, my body moved towards the sound. A glimpse of raven-black hair caught my eyes as I neared. I squinted my eyes. Unfortunately, it was not Ace. 'It' was still a boy, though. He, seemingly several years younger than me, had a straw hat placed securely over his head and a scar with two stitches running under his left eye, _That must have hurt..._

I looked up and very nearly gawked my eyes out. A massive figure loomed over him, its razor sharp claws and teeth glinting in the faded sunlight that seeped through the canopy of leaves. It's body, marred with black stripes, blended almost perfectly with the background if not for its bright orange fur and the sunlight peeking in through the greenery almost as if to warn the boy of the danger.

The boy, whom I had deduced as Luffy, had stopped screaming, but he was not moving either. His entire body trembled in fear, so frozen in place that not even his vocal cords would not move to let out a scream. His innocent brown eyes showed intense fear, like his very life just flashed before his eyes.

 _What do you think you are doing, Koko?!_ Great, now I just addressed myself as 'Koko", _Stop gawking and help him, you imbecile!_

My instincts kicked in. My hands reached inside my bag and pulled my flute out. I landed gracefully onto the grass, a few feet away. The beautiful sweet melody rang out in the woods, calling out to the black-furred grizzly bear I knew was somewhere around here at this time of day.

Luffy whipped his head around, as if trying to find the source of the sound, but I was too fast. I ran through the the woods with silent steps, hoping for the melody to reach the bear's soft furry ears.

"RAAWWRRR!"

A thunderous roar filled the clearing. Stepping out of the shadows, the faint pink-ish scar over the bear's right eye could clearly be seen as it towered over Luffy on four paws. He growled in the face of the Tiger Lord and he did the same in return.

Thankfully, it turned into a brawl between the two and Luffy finally had the sense to get up and get away from the beasts.

Just then, I caught sight of an arrogant smirk, one that I had grown to be familiar with over the last three months. I gave a smirk of my own, _Found you, Ace!_

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Then, what's your name?" Luffy asked, ever so gleefully as if he was not already tied up to a tree right now and being held captive, which he was.

"Sa-" Before Sabo could finish his sentence, he snapped comically, fangs seemingly growing out of his mouth, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TELL YOU?!"

I gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"AND, KOKO, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sabo shouted at me, only serving to make me laugh harder.

"Oh, so your name is Koko, huh," Luffy stated, still oblivious to the fact that he was tied up.

He seemed so nice and cute that I corrected him and introduced Sabo, "Actually, my name is Sayeko, but you can call me Koko should you wish to. The boy in blue over here is Sabo." I slung my hand over Sabo's shoulder to indicate who I was talking about.

"OI!" He shouted, "DON'T TELL HIM MY NAME!"

"Well, how else was he supposed to address you? You told him not to call you 'buddy'," I pointed out.

"Well..." He was about to start off on an excuse but I cut him off, "Well then, now that he's found out about our little secret what do you wish to do with him?"

"He's gonna tell someone if nothing is done," Ace stated. Stray leaves flew in the breeze as we contemplated on what to do, _Oh bother, they will most definitely have come up with a crazy idea sooner or later._

Just as I predicted, their tones took a darker tone as they stared Luffy down.

"We've gotta kill him," Ace declared.

"Alright, let's do it," Sabo agreed.

I sighed again, _I highly doubt they would be changing anytime soon,_ "If you need me, I will be on the fence!" I declared, sitting down on a nearby tree root, resting my chin on my hand.

"Eh?" Luffy "asked" as if he just realised his fate, dread lines appearing at the side. Everything was quiet for a second before Luffy started shouting again, "WHAAAATTT?!"

Then, he started crying anime tears,

"Don't kill me! Help me! I don't wanna die!"

Sabo attempted to shut his mouth by pinning him to the tree, though he was already tied up, "Shut up, you fool!"

"Sabo! Hurry up and kill him already!" Ace told Sabo.

"What?! You do it!"

Ace began to panic, "I haven't killed anyone before!"

"Neither did I!" Sabo retorted, "And I don't know how!"

All this time, Luffy kept on whining and crying, "Don't throw me into the water!"

It was taking me all I had to keep myself from laughing like a madman.

"Yosh! Let's go to the river!"

"Why did he tell us that?" Sabo sweat-dropped. I, on the other hand, finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach as I rolled about on the floor, having fallen off the tree root I had used as a chair.

"He's stupid," Ace gave as an answer to Sabo's previous question while Luffy kept on shouting, "Help me!"

The duo snapped at shouted at him angrily, fangs seemingly replacing their teeth, "SHUT UP!"

Miraculously, Luffy shut up for a split second. The sound of a cricket cricketing could be heard clearly in the silence. Then, Luffy started whining again, "I don't wanna die!"

"I heard a voice coming from the forest! A child's voice!" I heard a man's voice in the distance. I stopped laughing and put on a straight face.

"Someone's coming," I reminded the others as I walked up to them, "and I do _not_ like the way they smell..."

"For starters, let's untie him first," Luffy's face instantly lit up as he heard that, "If we don't get away from here, they'll find our treasure."

"Let me do the honours," I said as I took out my knife. Luffy instantly began to panic upon setting his sights on my dagger. "Hush, now!" I hushed him as I put a finger to his lips, "Relax, I'm just going to cut the ropes."

In one swift motion, the ropes were cut and the four of us hid in the bushes.

"You're sure it was Ace that stole your money?" A rather deep and gruff voice asked, _It seems like he's the one in charge... Wait, how'd I know that?_

"Yes, we're really ashamed," a more timid voice replied, _He_ s _eems like the underling..._ "We let our guards down."

Some more incomprehensible comments were made but I did make out some things, _Seems that these men are from the Bluejam Pirates,_ I sighed, _Now please do_ not _tell me Ace stole the money from them..._

Four figures came into view but one stood out among the rest. He was taller and more muscular than the other three. He wore a intimidating expression on his face that states that he was the one in charge. All of them were carrying weapons, except for one whose arm was in a cast.

"Damn it! Those hoodlums were Bluejam's underlings!" Ace cursed under his breath.

Sabo looked at him in disbelief, "Hoodlums? You mean you got the money from them?"

I could only sigh, yet again, _Right... He really did..._

"We've got some real dangerous money on our hands," Ace stated.

"The man with light purple hair is Polchemy, Bluejam's underling," I told them, before Sabo continued, "They say he's absolutely crazy. He skins the face of his defeated enemies while they're still alive!"

I could see Luffy visibly gulp after hearing the last statement. "We can't let ourselves be seen..." Ace said as we hid deeper into the bushes.

I did not expect to see the one thing that was "absolutely crazy", quoted from Sabo...

"Let go of me! What're you doing?" Luffy shouted and screamed as Polchemy held him up by the collar of his shirt. We sweat-dropped at the scene, Ace and Sabo's eyes nearly bugging out of their heads, _How'd he get caught?!_

"Let go of me! You jerk!" Luffy continued to try and get Polchemy to let go, wriggling about, "Help me! Ace!"

We immediately dove down into the bushes with Ace muttering under his breath, "That idiot! Why'd he have to say my name?"

Luffy continued to scream and shout Ace's name. I decided to go up to get a better look. It was always nicer up in the trees. Fortunately, I didn't get spotted as I scrambled up a nearby tree, despite the whisper-shouts from Ace and Sabo.

"Did you just say Ace's name?" Polchemy questioned. Luffy put on a serious expression, if he even could, as he answered, "Yeah, so?"

"Do you know Ace?" Polchemy asked again. I very nearly fell out of the tree branch I was sitting on when I heard his answer, "He's my friend! Oh, but he just tried to kill me just now..."

Both sides exchanged a few more comments, but with Luffy being a terrible liar, the cat was out of the bag soon enough.

Polchemy smirked, rather evilly, I have to say, "Alright then. If you don't know, then that's that," he paused to cackle before he continued, "We'll help you remember so don't worry..."

With that, they carried Luffy off. He kept on screaming and shouted at them, _I've got a bad feeling about this..._

I jumped down onto the forest floor. Ace and Sabo were discussing on about what to do. "I have got a _really_ bad feeling about this. I will be going to check on Luffy, the two of you better hurry up and move the treasure while I'm at it."


	4. 03 Demon

**_Previously..._**

 _Polchemy smirked, rather evilly, I have to say, "Alright then. If you don't know, then that's that," he paused to cackle before he continued, "We'll help you remember so don't worry..."_

 _With that, they carried Luffy off. He kept on screaming and shouted at them,_ I've got a bad feeling about this...

 _I jumped down onto the forest floor. Ace and Sabo were discussing on what to do. "You guys move the treasure, I'll go check on Luffy."_

* * *

 **Sayeko's POV**

 _Goddamn it! Where the hell'd they go?!_ I screamed at myself for not having gone after him earlier. I was _so_ distracted!

The sun glimmered its brilliant orange glow as it sat just above the horizon. The sky was hued a bright reddish pink, a tinge of indigo in the background but I could care less right now. All that filled my mind was finding Luffy. I got _so_ distracted when I passed by the music shop in town!

"OI! LUFFY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" My shouts echoed across the entire area as I ran around Grey Terminal, _Goddamn it! Why the hell does this place have to be so big?! Forgive my use of such vulgar words._

Suddenly, a familiar wisp of rubber caught my nose. On instinct, I followed the smell, my pace unfaltering.

"Answer me!" A familiar deep and gruff voice reached my impossibly sensitive ears. A punch came soon after, I knew. That unmistakable sound you make when you get punched in the face. There was also another sound, a small splattering sound, like when you splash paint onto the walls. An image, or rather a _vision_ filled my mind.

 _A rope swung from side to side like a pendulum in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. That same punching sound echoed in the air. Blood was on the floor. Then, I saw him-Luffy. His straw hat hung limp behind him but what alarmed me was the state he was in. His face was splattered with his own blood, dripping ever so slowly to the dirt floor below. His eyes were closed but you could clearly see the tears he had, glistening in the darkening sunset. Then, there was the bastard-Polchemy. Again, forgive my use of such vulgar words. He was breathing heavily, gloves adorning his hands. They were not ordinary gloves, though. I gasped when I saw blood dripping off the deadly-looking spikes that covered the top part of the glove where the palm was at._

Then, everything clicked into place.

Instantly, I knew where to find him. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as the wind blew past my face, stinging my eyes. I could care less. All I knew was that I had to find him, _fast. It was my fault he had been in that state. If I had come earlier..._

* * *

 **Third Persin POV**

A blurry figure. That was all that could be seen as a ten-year-old girl ran across the Grey Terminal to the old abandoned warehouse in the distance. The sounds emitted from it from the warehouse were horrible. It was as if a child was being tortured into telling someone a secret location. That was exactly what was happening.

One would think, _Why would he not tell a thing? Would it not be better that way?_ That was not the case for this child. No matter what, his lips refused to tell the torturer that location, his brain simply refusing to let him do so. Or rather, his conscience. Certainly, one would think that letting the secret loose would be much better than being tortured, but the boy held on, hoping for someone to save him.

And that was why she was running. To save him. She knew what was going on and wanted to stop it, no matter what. There had been that sudden change in attitude whenever she got into a fight, though she hardly ever remembers any fight that she's actually been in since she met Ace and Sabo. It was one second the hoodlums were closing in, the next, they were lying unconscious on the floor, blood pooling out from open wounds, keyword being hoodlum _s._

"Answer me! You shitty brat!" The shouts got louder as she got nearer.

Inside, the torturer, raised his fist, adorned with spiked gloves, about to land yet another punch on the child, hanging-dangling-limp on the rope that held him up, after so many when he was interrupted by a loud crash. Their heads turned to find the source of the sound, though they didn't need to.

Rubble fell around the huge hole made, dust kicking up around it making the culprit seem invisible. When the dust cleared, everyone could see her clearly. Yes, _her._ A ten-year-old girl stood in the middle of the hole, feet outstretched having just knocked down the wall. "K-Koko..." The child managed to squeeze out of his throat. His voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming for who knows how long.

The moment she saw the young child, a boy of no more than seven years of age, everything about her seemed to change. Her calm demeanor seemed to wear off like it had taken up almost all her energy to keep. Then, something happened, almost as if from a dream-a nightmare.

Her shadow extended in front of her, like a wall of darkness that separated her from her enemies.

"What the hell do you think you're gonna do, punk?!" Polchemy shouted, already at the tipping point if his rage, "Get her!"

His two henchmen came forth at once, swords at the ready. They stopped short in front of the wall, _What's this? I-I can't move..._ Fear threatened to engulf, his eyes staring at the wall, wide open in sheer terror. Cold perspiration trickled down their foreheads, limbs—literally—frozen in place.

"My, my, that was rather rude, was it not?" A voice came from behind the wall, or rather, _inside_ the wall, "Attacking an innocent little girl from out of nowhere, leaving her wondering what she has done?"

A girl stepped through the wall, like Alice stepping through the Looking Glass. She resembled Sayeko in a way, yet, not at all.

Her eyes were a dark crimson red that seemed to glow in the dark. Her hair was a deep blood red, horns, the color of dried blood, twirled around her forehead. A black hat hung on her back by the strings that were secured on her shoulders. (Like Ace's hat) Bright orange markings had appeared on her face like tongues of fire making its way past her jaw and chin, on her arms and legs. Huge bat-like wings sprouted from her back, as did a tail, curling its way around her hips. She wore no armor, only a simple dress of black, edges tattered and torn, hood falling over her shoulders.

Polchemy's henchmen collapsed to the ground, froth bubbling from their mouths as their eyes went white. Polchemy trembled in his spot, unable to move, the chill of the dead sending shivers down his spine, _Wh-what is this feeling? I-I'm trembling? I-Is this f-fear?_

"Who the hell are you?! Where's the punk from before?" He continued to spout vulgarities at the girl, or rather, she-demon, at this point. He was scared, he knew. Never in his entire life had he felt fear, a fear so intense. He was the great Polchemy, a proud underling of the Bluejam Pirates, never had he lost a single fight under his idol's 'guidance'. Still, he refused to go down without a fight. Even if he'd won, his captain would've killed him for sending in the money long overdue.

"Luffy, dear, do you mind closing your eyes for a bit?" She asked as her hands lit on fire, "This is going to get a little messy. Let's play, shall we, Mr. Polchemy?" _(Polchemy-san in Japanese, just adding the '-san' to make it seem a bit creepier.)_

* * *

Blood was splattered on the walls, a crippled body lay in the middle of it all.

"D-damn you, you monster..." The man cursed.

"My, my, how kind," she replied, a smirk playing on her lips, "Rest well, goodnight~!" With that, the scythe swung down, striking the man's heart. She sighed in content once the deed was done.

"Now, what else to do?" The she-demon glanced around the worn down warehouse, eyes wide with bloodthirsty hunger. Whether on purpose or by accident, she walked out the hole she made, missing the boy dangling by a rope.

 _Ace! Help me! Koko! Where are you?_ Luffy decided to push his thoughts to the back of his heads, thinking always made his head hurt, _Save me..._

* * *

The sun had begun to set, gleaming over the horizon, the line where the sky meets the sea. "Before I know it, it's already sunset," Ace mumbled to himself, "Finally, done with moving the treasure." He didn't think those dumb hoodlums would think to look in here. Besides, they would've have searched our previous hideout. This place is far from there.

A picture of the boy's grinning face came to mind. _What was with him?_

"Ace!" He heard Sabo running up to me, his hands on his knees as he panted for breath.

"What's wrong, Sabo?" Ace asked him, "Have they gone to our old hideout to look for the money?" He doubted this, he doubted this. He didn't know why but he just did. He could see the shock in Sabo's eyes. He couldn't believe whatever he was going to say either.

"No, they haven't," He replied still panting from the running, "There's no way they'd know where to go!"

"What do you mean?" _I've got a bad feeling about this..._

"That Luffy-guy," Sabo continued, Ace creased his brow, hoping the next line wouldn't be what he thought it was, "He still hasn't told them a thing!"

"There's no doubt that he's being tortured..." He continued, "I thought he would spill the beans right away since he's such a crybaby and an idiot... Koko should have gone to find him but she hasn't come back either! This doesn't make any sense!"

Ace clenched his fist tight. This wasn't what he wanted. He never wanted this. He never wanted it to happen. Sure, he found crybabies and weaklings like Luffy a rather annoying bunch but he still didn't want anything to happen to him.

What about Koko? He knew she was smart. Had she found anything, she would definitely come back to tell them. She hasn't come back. She may have been captured but that sounded hard to believe. She was smart, more so than himself and Sabo, though he hates to admit it. She should've been able to come up with a strategy or something.

"At this rate, they'll..." His eyes widened as he heard the next few words. He had to do a double-take before his brain could register it. They had to do something. Fast.

* * *

Dust kicked up around them as they headed for the abandoned warehouse in the distance, gripping their pipes so tightly their knuckles turned white. They didn't have the time and luxury to care about that.

Like lightning, they reached the abandoned warehouse in a split second, pipes raised, as they smashed the worn wooden wall to smithereens.

They stopped short as soon as they were inside. Polchemy was on the ground, unconscious, maybe even dead. Burns littered his body, clothes burnt and black with soot.

"What happened here?" Sabo asked as he took in the surroundings. The wooden walls just barely managed to hold the warehouse together, charred and black, like someone had nearly burnt the whole place down. With the extra damage they did, the Burundi government wouldn't hold much longer and he knew that. His eyes spotted the straw-hatted boy in an instant.

"Luffy!" Both Ace and Sabo shouted in unison. Upon hearing his name, Luffy looked to them and started bawling his eyes out, "Ace!"

Sabo quickly picked up a dagger from one of the cronies off the ground and used it to cut the ropes binding Luffy. Ace caught him before he smashed his head against the ground, "Oi, Luffy! What happened here?"

"Koko came," Luffy began, catching the attention of both boys, "and she transformed into a demon and all! It was so cool!" His eyes sparkled like there was no tomorrow.

 _Demon?_ Similar thoughts ran through both of their heads, _Demon?_

"Well, whatever," Ace said, "Let's go back to the forest, there isn't anything else here anyway."

* * *

Luffy sat on the boulder, bawling his eyes out. Bandages wrapped around him from head to toe like a mummy.

"That's a real bad habit you got there, Ace!" Sabo chided him, though he ignored him as he continued to fix his pipe, "Refusing to run when you're up against an opponent. Why are you so eager to die?"

Ace tested his pipe after wrapping bandages around it, "This doesn't feel quite right... It was better before."

Sabo sighed in defeat once he realized that Ace didn't hear a word he said, "After this, Bluejam's crew will never forgive us. They'll be after us from now on." _Still, where in hell could Koko have gone? She didn't at all since she went off to 'check on Luffy'. And turning into a demon? That sounded hard to believe._

"That was so scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy continued to wail.

Ace slammed his pipe into the dirt as he jumped down, clearly annoyed by Luffy's constant whining, "You're so annoying! Shut up! How long're you gonna keep crying?! I really hate weaklings and crybabies!"

Luffy immediately shut up upon hearing that, leaving Ace and Sabo with shocked faces.

"Thank you..." Luffy bowed his head, "For..." He started bawling me, "For saving me!"

"Why, you..." Sabo stopped him before he went all-out, "Come on, now... He's just thanking us."

Irk marks could be seen appearing on Ace's head though he tried not to lose his temper, "Anyways, why didn't you just tell them? Those guys could kill women and children without a second thought."

"Because if I did, I can't be your friend anymore!" Luffy replied, looking down.

"That be better than dying, right?"Ace held his index finger up as if to lecture him, "Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway!"

"Because..."

"After all the things I put you through, why did you still follow me out here?"

Luffy tightened his fist, his lip quivering, "Because... Because there isn't anybody else! I can't return to Windmill Village, and I hate those mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'll be all alone! Being alone's much worse than getting hurt!"

Ace put his finger down, shocked at what he just said, "What about your parents?"

"Just Gramps, no one else," Luffy replied, bluntly.

"It isn't so bad if I'm here?" "Right."

"And it would be bad if I weren't here?" "Right."

He remembered that one time at the bar. That time he asked for someone else's opinion for once.

 _"If Roger had a kid?!" The leader of the gang laughed, "It'd be real bad if he had one! He'd be a demon that didn't deserve to be born or to live!"_

"You... want me to live?"

"Of course!" Luffy shouted.

"I see... But I hate crybabies and weaklings like you," Ace replied after hearing Luffy's response, ruining the sentimental atmosphere instantly.

"I'm not a weakling! I'm strong!"

"Strong? How are you strong? You're supposed to be a man but you keep crying and whining all the time!"

"Have you ever been punched by a spiked glove before?! I'm still seven! I won't cry when I become a ten-year-old like you! I'll be much stronger!"

"I didn't cry when I was seven either! You idiot! Don't compare yourself to me!"

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone else! I promised Shanks I'd become a great pirate!"

"A pirate?! You?!"

"That's right!"

"As if!"

"I'm gonna be one!"

Electricity crackled between the two as they proceeded with a stare down. "Alright! That's enough!" Sabo stopped the two. They relented, though unwillingly, seeing as how they were still glaring at each other.

"Oh, by the way," Sabo started, "We still have another problem: What happened to Koko?"

* * *

Wings unfurled and free, she cruised the sky. The wind rushed through her hair and dress. She shivered, she panicked, thinking she was going blind. All she could see was white. With a puff, she emerged. The elegant night sky greeted her with the stars that freckled her gentle face. She laughed as she looked below her. She had flown through a cloud! She laughed again as she glanced at her arms. Clear droplets of water sparkled like tiny crystals on her skin.

She was one with her other half. There wasn't a conflict inside. Half her red hair turned brown and her right eye turned green, the color of the seas and forests combined. She wasn't battling for control over her body. They were one.

This liberation. They've never felt anything like it. It was something they longed to share, yet it was indescribable at the same time. She circled the sky, making a small gentle whirlwind in the process.

She laughed. Laughed like she never had before.

She let her wings relax. Falling from the sky. She turned her body to face the sea below.

The wind brushed through her hair. She screamed in delight.

Her wings unfurled at the last moment, breaking her fall.

Her hand ran through the cool water. A smile graced her lips. She bounded off the surface of the water, taking off yet again.

She looked down. Dawn Island. The island she had landed on three months ago. Three faces came to mind, _Ace... Sabo... Luffy..._

Something in her snapped. She had to get back. The war inside started again.


	5. 04 Questions Unanswered

_**Previously...**_

 _Her hand ran through the cool water. A smile graced her lips. She bounded off the surface of the water, taking off yet again._

 _She looked down. Dawn Island. The island she had landed on three months ago. Three faces came to mind,_ Ace... Sabo... Luffy...

 _Something in her snapped. She had to get back. The war inside started again._

 _Until a gunshot was heard._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Luffy, repeat that sentence again," Sabo asked.

"'I'll be at the place it all started'," Luffy repeated.

Waves crashed onto the shore. Three seagulls circled the skies. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy sat down near the cliff they always go to. It had been a day or two since the Polchemy incident, they hardly ever kept track of time. Sayeko hasn't come back, neither were they able to find her. They had searched all over the Grey Terminal, almost the entire island.

The switch turned on.

"Ace, where did you meet Koko?" Sabo asked again.

He was looking off into the distance, still trying to make sense of everything. Koko was missing. The only person who hadn't criticized him for being his son, aside from Sabo and Garp. She was smart, that much he knew. She should have returned by now. Then again, if what Luffy said was true, what exactly was she? She never mentioned anything about being a demon, let alone shown it. So, why now? Did she have to keep it a secret from them?

"Ace!" Sabo snapped him from his thoughts, "Where did you first meet Koko?"

"Huh? By the beach," Ace replied, "Why?"

"The beach?" Sabo confirmed, "Then, let's go!" With that being said, he, very literally, dragged Luffy back into the forest, "Ace! Hurry up!" _Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?!_

"Oi! Wait up!" Ace called to him as he grabbed his pipe and ran up to the two, "I'm coming!"

* * *

Like lightning, the boys sprinted to the beach, hoping to find who they were looking for.

"The place where it all started." There can only be four places she could be. Her hometown; the place she met Ace the first time; the tree she met Sabo the first time; and their old hideout. They didn't know where her hometown was. Even then, they knew her hometown was no more so it wouldn't do them any good to look for it. They had waited by their old hideout the first day, hoping for her to come back, she hadn't. There was only one more place to look.

* * *

Turquoise waves splashed onto the shore as the clouds frolicked in the wind. The sand beneath their feet, golden like the sun gleaming above their heads.

"KOKO! YOU HERE?!" Luffy started to shout, but was immediately tackled to the ground by Ace, "Idiot! Don't just go and start shouting like that!"

Sabo took a glance around the place. Forests to the right; a tiny rowing boat, gently rocked by the waves, to the right; sand beneath their feet; boulders near the boat...

 _Wait, boulders?_

He cautiously took a step closer to the outcrop of boulders. Moss freckled the cold hard stone, waves lapping against them.

He spotted a tinge of green among them stones.

 _Just moss, right?_ He tossed a fishy look over. He didn't think it was his imagination, or was it?

"Oi, Sabo!" Ace called, jogging up to him, "What're you doing over there?" He stopped short as soon as he saw something on the floor. It was black. He instantly recognized it as he picked it up, "It's Koko's hat."

He looked around the area, knowing she must be near. This was the last reminder she had of her parents, she would never let it far from her sight.

"KOKO!" Luffy shouted from nearby, "You okay?"

An attention grabbing statement, that it sure was. The boys quickly scrambled over to where Luffy was. Their eyes widened as they saw the blood pouring from their friend, whispering, "Koko..."

Panic was evident in their eyes as Luffy, well, panicked, "Wh-what should we do?! Koko's bleeding a lot!"

"R-right..." Ace and Sabo got over their initial shock, if they didn't do something fast, she might die, "Let's bring her to Dadan's!"

Ace gave Koko a piggy back ride as Sabo grabbed her hat and pipe, along with his own, "Come on!"

"Oi! Don't leave me behind!" Luffy called after them.

They ran like the wind, like they had never ran before. Their friend's life was on a gamble. They hadn't a moment to spare. They knew she'd make it through this. She was strong. The thing was, she would never make it out of this, without a scar, a scar that runs deep.

* * *

Sayeko opened her sea-green eyes, but panicked a little when she couldn't seem to open her left. She lifted a hand, feeling the soft, bumpy texture of crisp white bandages beneath her soft gentle fingers, _Where am I?_

Above her were worn wooden walls. Pale lavender curtains fluttered over the window in the night breeze, iridescent moonlight shining its bright rays inside the room, wherever she was.

Loud snoring reached her sensitive ears as she turned to her left, leaving her wondering how she hadn't notice her friends dozing away beside her, _Is this Dadan's house?_ A wet, cold towel fell onto her lap as she sat up, _I was sick?_ She reached a hand out to touch the bandages eye again.

Her fingers came into contact with the gauze, she remembered the gunshot. The freedom she felt when she flew over the clouds, she remembered. The sheer terror she saw in the eyes of Polchemy and his henchmen. They had gone pale and fainted at the sheer sight of her, collapsing at her feet. She could sense the immense amount of fear Polchemy had radiated then. Despite that, he still challenged her. She had to applaud him for that. Hardly anyone dared to stand up to her after seeing _that_ , despite her being, in all honesty, a little over ten.

Then again, she knew she had many questions to answer. Luffy had seen her. He was sure to tell the other two. It was a fact that they knew, by now, definitely. She longed to answer their questions as much as she yearned to answer her own. As much as she wanted to, she didn't have the answers to her questions left unanswered.

Was her entire life one big lie?

 _"She'll be the child of a demon,"_ The words spoken in such a gentle voice, they held a much deeper meaning than she would ever know.

Were Misaki and Calico her biological parents? Why had they kept quiet for so long?

If she truly was a demon's child, it would make sense for them to keep it a secret from her, until she was older at least. She was six the last she saw her parents, of course they couldn't tell her yet.

Then again, all those other times she, supposedly, "brought" her demon out, she never had a clear memory of it. Only fuzzy pictures of what happened. Enough to leave her fazed about what happen, shrugging it off like nothing had occured. She knew that she had that demon inside of her, she just never knew how to control it. There was hardly anyone out there who could do the same, was there? She never knew.

She slowly lifted the thin blanket, stepping out of the room and walked along the corridor. A silent mouse, she crept down the stairs, stopping in front of a mirror.

A bandage wrapped around her head and left eye. Soft silky hair cascading from her head in luscious waves, reaching just up to her shoulders. She touched the bandages again, _What happened? Was it the gunshot?_

She gasped, dainty fingers quickly undoing the bandages. Her heart thumped against her little chest, afraid of the truth. You never place a bandage over the eyes unless there's something wrong with them. Like a gunshot wound right over the left eye, leaving her half-blind.

She stared at the wound, a gunshot wound. Her left eye long gone. She didn't know what to say, she just kept staring. This was what she was left with. Should the phrase, "An eye for an eye" ring true to the Bluejam pirates, she had no doubt it might be Polchemy or one of his remaining henchmen. They shot her down, not only that. She looked down at the bandages covering her arms and legs. Pain courses through her veins. _I deserved it, didn't I? I was on the run for a long time. The Navy had put up a bounty after I left my hometown. Every town I went to, I was thrown out like an outcast, marines chased me to no end. Even when I did find a home with these misfits, people of whom I think of as brothers, the demon inside me still comes to haunt me. The world forever throws me out._

Tears threatened to spill over her little face, pouring out of the eyes that hold so much pain, seen too much suffering, _Why? Why must it be me? It wasn't my biological parents fault, was it? Am I an accident? Should I have even been born?_

Her crystal tears glistened in the pale moonlight, the light of the moon and stars illuminating her tear-stained face, _Why? Why am I here? Why am I here if I'm just going to be a burden? They chase me out because they're afraid, fearing for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Marines chase me because of my bounty, they chase me because of their pride and honour as marines. They chase me to heave the people of the burdens that is me. The love I hold for those dear to me, may very well become the blade that threatens to end their lives. I don't want that! Why?_

"Why?" She cried. She pulled her knees into her chests as the tears continued to fall, "Why?"

* * *

 _The poor kid,_ she thought as she picked up said child and tucked her into bed, dressing her wounds as they had been before. Dadan had heard of the girl before, and in all honesty, she hadn't wanted to take care of another little brat, but the face Ace had given her when he came back with Sayeko, she just couldn't refuse.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

The heavens poured down his tears as urgent knocks could be heard throughout the house. Annoyed that her job was interrupted, Dadan stomped towards the door. She opened it with a huge bang, shouting, "Who da hell–"

"Dadan! Help Koko! She's injured bad!" _She?_ She had to do a double take when looking at Ace's face and the young girl on his back. His face was full of panic, and shock, impatience coursed through his veins as he shouted, "Hurry up and let us in! You can treat her wounds, right?!"

"R-right..." she stuttered as she moved aside to let the boys in, "Oi, Magra! Dogra! We need a medic here!"

"Coming!"

To say she was shock would be an understatement. Never in her life had she even dreamed about seeing Ace like that, let alone actually seeing it in front of her eyes. A first, that it sure was. She quickly closed the doors to avoid letting the rain in.

"Hey, Magra! She's gonna be alright, right?" Luffy asked, tear stains streaking his usually bright face.

"She should be alright," Maura replied, "Just don't disturb her yet." Dadan grabbed the three boys by their collars and dumped them in their room, "You brats just wait here!"

"Oi! What the he–" she slammed the door shut in their faces.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

The medic had to operate on her for hours to remove the bullet and stitch the wound up before dressing it nicely. She was lucky they had the basic equipment and know-how for these things.

 _Well, time for bed!_ She sighed to herself as she walked into her bedroom and face-planted herself onto the mattress.

* * *

The golden rays of the sun shone through the windows. She opened her eye again to see that she was back in the room she, supposedly, shared with the three boys, _What happened? Didn't I cry myself to sleep by the mirror?_

As soon as she attempted to sit up, she was taken down yet again by three boys she knew all too well, "Koko!"

"A-Ace... Sabo... Luffy..." She whispered.

"Don't try to sit up yet," Sabo told her, "Your wounds haven't healed." She took one glance at the bandages that wrapped around the three of them, "B-but you're also injured. How?"

"Just that bigass Tiger Lord," Ace replied, "He attacked us on the way back."

"I thought you were gonna die!" Luffy sobbed, rubber arms wrapping tightly around her, "Koko! Thanks, for coming to save me!" Her eyes widened in surprise before softening with understanding. She calmly rubbed his back to soothe him, "I'm not gonna die, and your welcome. It was nothing, really!"

"B-but..." Luffy was about to continue but instead bawled his eyes out again when she gave him a gentle smile, "I should be thanking you for bringing me here."

"Anyways, Koko," Sabo trailed off, "You do know..."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, fingers caressing the bandages, it had almost become a habit, "Don't mind it, I'll be alright, even if half-blind." She gave them a reassuring smile, speaking no words, yet, they understood her without question. The picture painted before their eyes speaks more than a thousand words.

"I am pretty certain that I have a lot of explaining to do," Sayeko started. She knew it would come to this at one point or another.

"Yes, you do," They deadpanned.

She heaved a sigh before opening her mouth to start. She only told them bits and pieces, so they wouldn't get too confused. Had she told them every little thing she had that may be a clue, it would just end up confusing them more. Even for her, everything's confusing as it is, how would they take it if she told them everything she knew?

Of course, adding in the fact that she had to explain most things in, what she had dubbed, "Luffy's terms". Telling them everything was definitely not a good idea. To put it simply, she simplified the whole problem.

She was from a little village in East Blue, but it was raided by pirates when she was six. She was the one who killed the pirates like how she killed Polchemy. The marines put a bounty on her head. **Wanted: "Little Demon" Sayeko, 15,000,000 Beli**. One of the highest bounties in the East Blue. For three years, she stayed on the run, surviving off of the little she earned through pickpocketing and her frequent dine-and-dash routines. Every time her "demon" came out, what remained were fuzzy images. Until she found Ace and Sabo here at Dawn Island. She never wanted to leave again. She wanted to stay, taste the freedom and live in the fun times they had given her. During that time, never once did her demon bothered her, for reasons "unknown". Until Polchemy, that is. And that was how they got to where they were now.

"I apologise," Sayeko continued, "For keeping all these a secret from you, I was just scared, that you'd throw me aside."

"We won't," Ace assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "We promise we won't,"

I lit up at those words, _I was so scared they would..._

"But..." Her heart skipped a beat there.

"You have to promise us you'll tell us the answers once you get them, alright?"

Her face lit up with a smile, a real one, "A promise, it is." The other two nodded in agreement, before Luffy deadpanned, "but I still don't get it."

The three older ones sighed. They had had to repeat the story several times now, "Listen, Luffy, anything you don't understand, it's called a mystery thing, alright?"

"Oh," Luffy smacked his fist into the palm of his hand, "So it's a mystery thing!"

Sabo sweat dropped, _That's gonna cause more trouble in the future..._

Sayeko laughed, _I love these three! I swear, upon my life, I will protect them with all my might. Even should the world reject me or despise me, as long as I could be of help to them, I will be more than happy._


	6. 05 Little Partners

_**Previously...**_

 _The three older ones sighed. They had had to repeat the story several times now, "Listen, Luffy, anything you don't understand, it's called a mystery thing, alright?"_

 _"Oh," Luffy smacked his fist into the palm of his hand, "So it's a mystery thing!"_

 _Sabo sweat dropped,_ That's gonna cause more trouble in the future...

 _Sayeko laughed,_ I love these three! I swear, upon my life, I will protect them with all my might. Even should the world reject me or despise me, as long as I could be of help to them, I will be more than happy.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Meow?" The purr of a kitten could be heard from behind the door.

"Hmm? Did you bring animals here or something?" Sayeko asked the three boys.

"Uhh..." The boys trailed off, unsure of how she would react.

The cute face of a little kitten popped out from behind the door. A little puppy's face popped out after it, along with a baby blue bird perched on top of its head. A little squirrel came out last.

She stared at the little critters and they stared back, little eyes full of curiosity. The kitten had pale ginger brown and fur with gray streaks, lovely sky blue eyes that screamed the phrase, 'curioser and curioser'. The puppy had dark gray fur, the color of smoke rising from the ashes, streaks of orange-red 'lava' curled around his tail and ears, golden eyes gleaming. The baby blue bird had feathers the color of the sky and a beak golden like the sun. The squirrel had brown fur, like all squirrels, but streaks of mint green lined his back along with a darker chocolate brown, green eyes shining like grass under a golden sun.

"They're... so... cute!" Sayeko squealed inside, "Are they your friends?"

"Well, sort of," Sabo replied as the squirrel came up to him and settled on his shoulders. He took an acorn from his pocket and gave it to him, or her, "Luffy got chased by a wild boar, and it was chasing these guys too... "

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Oi, Luffy!" Sabo called, "What do you wa-eh?" Both boys were surprised to find Luffy gone in the one second they had taken of their eyes of the mischievous little seven-year-old who has an unbelievable knack for getting into trouble.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked as he stared at the spot the little kid used to be.

"UWAAAA! HELP ME!" A scream rang broke the still air in the forest as the two boys turned towards the source of the sound. Loud gallops could be heard as trees fell after Luffy, kicking up dirt all around.

"The hell, Luffy?!" Ace shouted as soon as he saw the wild boar tailing after their younger friend, "Don't scream or you'll make it angrier!"

"AAAA!" Luffy screamed even louder as the three boys scrambled away from the wild boar, not noticing the little critters that also struggled to avoid getting eaten. Their eyes popped out of their sockets as they ran for their life, as fast as their legs could carry them.

Ace and Sabo ran up a tree as Luffy ducked, still screaming along with the little young ones. The boar's eyes widened when it realized it couldn't stop. He skidded to a stop right before he rammed into the tree, with Luffy out of the way. The boar heaved a sigh of relief but that didn't last for long as it got kicked in the rear, ramming into the tree and knocking itself out.

Ace and Sabo smirked, pleased with the outcome, "Wild boat meat for dinner then!"

"That was scary!" Luffy heaved a sigh of relief as he leant against the boar. Then, he started patting, more like hitting, it, "This thing's big!"

"Don't hit it!" Both Ace and Sabo warned him, but it was too late.

The boat woke up with a start and started chasing them again. This time, Ace and Sabo easily beat it with their pipes. That's when Sabo noticed the young at their feet, "Oi, now that we have time to talk, who are these guys?"

"I don't know," Luffy replied, "They were also being chased by the boar." He extended his hand about to slap the thing again but was slapped away instead by Ace, "Don't touch it anymore!"

"Hey, Ace, Luffy, you wanna keep these little guys?" Sabo asked as he petted the squirrel, "They don't look like they have anywhere to go."

"Sure, if you want," Ace asked as he walked over. He spotted the little baby blue bird among the pack, its yellow beak gleaming like gold. It tweeted in delight as Ace picked it up, emerald green eyes sparkling under the sun. A blush creeped onto his face as he stared at it in wonder, _So cute..._

"Pfft!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard snickering behind him. It soon turned to loud laughter as he turned around, "Ace is a softy!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He roared, face flushed from embarrassment but the two only laughed harder than that along with the rest of the little guys, except for the bird since it has almost absolutely no idea what was going on.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"I still haven't forgotten who's fault was that," Luffy grumbled, glaring at Ace as he patted the puppy's head.

"It's not mine! I told you not to scream, didn't I?!" Ace retorted, cupping the little bird in his hands and feeding him some worms.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

The two glared daggers at each other as Sabo sighed in defeat, "Telling them to stop fighting is pointless..."

"I guess so," Sayeko laughed, stroking the cute, energetic little kitten that had pounced upon her, "You're a cute little thing, aren't you?"

The kitten purred in agreement as he looked up at her with big round innocent eyes, "What's your name?"

The kitten mewed in response, _"Sabo, Ace and Luffy call me 'Cheshire' every time!"_

Sayeko turned to Sabo, "Sabo, did you name him 'Cheshire'?"

"How'd you know?" Sabo replied.

"Cheshire told me," she replied as she played around with the kitten, "Though it seems strange that he can speak."

 _Cheshire spoke?_ The three boys eyed the girl frolicking around with the kitten, playing catch with a foxtail.

"Can animals really speak?" Luffy asked curiously as he looked from Cheshire to the puppy.

 _"That's rude! Of course, we can speak! You humans just never seem to understand us!"_ Aiden barked.

"I can hear you loud and clear," Sayeko replied, still not taking her eyes of the cute little kitten, "Aiden." The boys continued to stare at her, a pregnant pause filled the air.

Luffy's eyes immediately turned to stars, "So cool! So you can talk to animals too, Koko?"

"Ah!" Sayeko yelped as she was tackled to the ground by none other than Luffy, "What do you mean? Can't you hear them?"

"Hear them?" The three boys asked as their heads tilted to the side in confusion. Silence enveloped them as they continued to stare at Sayeko who was completely oblivious to the fact that all their attention was on her. Or maybe she knew but simply chose to ignore it.

A pregnant silence filled the air.

But was broken soon after as all the little critters tackled Sayeko to the ground, making her yelp yet again, "Kya! What is it with me and getting tackled to the ground?"

 _"Can you really understand us?"_

 _"How'd you know my name?"_

 _"Can you really? Can you really?"_

 _"Oi, just give her some space!"_

The little critters moved aside to give her some space as Sayeko gasped for air, "First of all, yes, I can. Second, a voice in my head just told me your name. Third, I have no idea how."

"What do you mean 'A voice in your head'?" Ace asked. Sayeko dusted herself off as she sat back up, "I don't really understand either but there's like a little voice in my head that tells me things that people don't say out loud, like thoughts, memories, etc. I can't control it, though. The voice only tells me when it feels like telling me. It lets me hear the voices of animals as well, I guess, which is why I can understand what they're talking about and you can't."

"Oh, so it's a mystery thing?" Luffy asked as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand, Cheshire saying almost the exact same thing. The three older ones sighed as she replied, "Yes, Luffy and Chesire, it's a mystery thing."

"But that aside, I'm hungry!" Luffy and Cheshire whined/mewed in unison.

Sayeko laughed, "Let's go get some food then!"

* * *

Dadan picked up the letter that the kids had left behind, _What the hell do those little brats think they're doing?! Causing more trouble are they?_

 _Dear Dadan,_  
 _Thank you for taking care of me and tell the medic I am grateful for him treating me. I do my chores tonight when most are asleep so don't worry._  
 _Also, don't be so grumpy, alright?_  
 _Best Regards,_  
 _Sayeko_

Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she held the letter in her hand.

"Boss! You okay?" A bandit asked.

"Idiot! I'm not crying at all!" She cried, very obviously failing to hold back her tears.

* * *

In the woods, Sayeko smirked as the voice told her what had happened in the hut. Despite the hard shell she hides in, inside, she's just like any other mother. She is, after all, their guardian and foster mother. Sayeko chuckled, "She is _definitely_ crying, alright."

* * *

Days passed since the incident and they have left all behind them in the past where it should be, except for one. How could she let it just slide? Well, maybe she _could_ let it slide for some time, but not _forever_.

 _The love you hold for those dear to you, may very well be the blade that threatens to end their lives._

She didn't want that. Not ever. But she knew it would backfire, one way or another.

She had lost an eye to the incident. She didn't want to lose the treasured people she consider brothers.

 _Let's leave these for the future, should fate wills it, I will make a decision then._

The four, along with their little partners, Cheshire, Aiden, Nicole and Aotaka, bid their time in the woods, hunting the wild animals in the forest and fighting with the hoodlums from the city; occasionally with the pirates from the cove as well, but Sayeko's favourite place to be is the old run down mansion.

The place was like a secret garden to her, full of unheard mysterious and an enchanting atmosphere. Ivy creeped it's way along the walls, adding its own unique touch to the place. The sun's rays shine through gaps in the roof, lighting the place with its golden rays. In the middle of it all, sat a grand piano. Its jet black coat reflected the sun's rays, the soft cushioned seat made with pure black leather.

That was what she loved most of all. The piano. Along with Cheshire. And her secret friend~

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I really think an update is long due. It's been like, what, a week? (Or maybe longer.)**_

 _ **And so sorry this chapter is really really short. I just didn't have much planned for this chapter, only the little critters and that little hint on which I will elaborate more on next chapter.**_

 _ **See you then, guys! Thanks a lot for reading my book! I do hope you like it!**_

 _ **Cheers,**_  
 _ **Sakura**_


	7. 06 Secret Friend

_**A/N: The song(s) used here are not mine. the first one is Maybe by Yiruma flute cover by Bevani flute; the second one is the classic Bink's Sake, flute cover by ... (** channel/UCF6PUlWt6FIZ7VfZTNQ47Bg **); and the third and last one is Fullmetal Alchemist - Kyoudai "Brothers", flute cover by Andrew Lee (** channel/UCX5Ue8Xhd2dkKJKGRohX-Dg)._

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _The place was like a secret garden to her, full of unheard mysterious and an enchanting atmosphere. Ivy crept it's way along the walls, adding its own unique touch to the place. The sun's rays shine through gaps in the roof, lighting the place with its golden rays. In the middle of it all, sat a grand piano. Its jet black coat reflected the sun's rays, the soft cushioned seat made with pure black leather._

 _That was what she loved most of all. The piano. Along with Cheshire. And her secret friend~_

* * *

Moonlight seeped through gaps in the roof, reflecting off the smooth surface of the piano that sat abandoned and alone. Until someone came along, to bring its old rusty self back to life. She would come soon, the time was near.

The voice of a little girl echoed throughout the empty space, "Brook-san, are you here?" Silence was all she got as an answer before a male voice responded, "I am indeed, my friend. Yohohoho... Would you like to play a song?"

The girl smiled, pleased, sea-green eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Sayeko quickly got up and gently pulled the blanket off her, taking care not to wake up those snoring next to her. Her feet made no sound as the door creaked ever so slightly when she pushed it open, disappearing into the night.

It had become routine for her as it had been for several nights now, ever since she found the old run down mansion when she had been exploring on her own. She never slept, only pretended to. She didn't need to, and she never did, either way. Her body didn't need sleep to function normally.

The cool night breeze caressed her cheeks as she strolled through the forest, pink transparent flute in hand. The creatures of the night had only just begun to rise, making slight noises here and there, but she didn't mind.

The mansion, or rather, its remains, stood tall in the moonlight despite its battered appearance. It was as it had always been. Sayeko smiled as she stepped inside the place, "Brook-san, are you still here?"

Brook replied as he always did, "I am most certainly. Yohoho... Shall we?"

"I would indeed."

The piano's clear crisp notes echoed throughout the great hall that had been abandoned, its keys moving on its own. If you looked closely, you could see the faint outline of his bony fingers running across the keys. She could barely see him, but she could hear his voice. The voice of her friend. The smooth relaxing sound of the flute joined in soon after, providing the simple, yet elegant, melody. They were different, yet one in the same.

 _When raindrops fall on me, maybe_  
 _They'll wash away the memory of you and me_  
 _When raindrops fall on me, maybe_  
 _They'll wash away the memory of you and me_  
 _When sunlight shines on me, maybe_

 _They'll dry the tears I cry and you can't save me_  
 _Because it's been too long and I can't hold on_  
 _To a thread, in a midst, where I don't belong_  
 _I wonder if you cry when the radio plays our song._

 _How can I forget the time_  
 _when you whispered forever_  
 _It was so,_  
 _So sweet._  
 _It would've been sweeter if you meant it._

 _You held my hand and you told me,_  
 _"Maybe you'd like to dance with me?_  
 _But there's a storm cloud coming in_  
 _Then would you dance in the rain with me?"_

 _Dance in the rain with me..._  
 _Dance in the rain with me..._  
 _Dance in the rain with me..._  
 _Dance in the rain with me..._

 _Until the rainbow comes, we'll be dancing_  
 _If it won't, that's okay because_  
 _I'd gladly dance forever with you_  
 _Even when the rain can't pour on us anymore_

 _But forever ain't so long as it used to be_  
 _Growing old, next to me_  
 _Forever's just a word that lied to me_

 _So when the raindrops fall, maybe_  
 _You'll die with the memory_  
 _Of the man that I'd thought you'd be_  
 _If it will, let it rain on me._  
 _If it will, let it rain on me._  
 _If it will, let it rain on me._  
 _If it will, let it rain on me._

 _When the raindrops will fall, maybe..._

Night after night. This had been their sacred ritual. Something only the two of them knew about.

"So, Koko-chan," Brook asked as the song ended, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," she replied, "How about you? Still on that ship?"

"Why, yes, sadly so," Brook answered. It had been about 40 years since his comrade-in-arms died by the hands of an enemy ship. Their weapons were all poisoned, so even if their wounds did heal, the poison would kill them soon enough. A cowardly way to fight, if you asked him.

"Would you like to play _that_ song?" Sayeko asked. She knew everything that went on in his head. The voice had told her so. She learned that cooperating with the voice gave her all sorts of advantages in and outside of battle.

"Yes, I would very much like to," Brook replied, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," was her reply.

She smiled as she sang along inside her head. This was a song of memories for him and she understood why he loved it so much. He had told her once that the song recorded in the dial was for a friend that he had left behind as he and his crew sat sail for the Grand Line. She didn't question further, but she knew more than he did. Laboon was still waiting for him, she just knew it.

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
 _Umikaze kimakaze namimakase_  
 _Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
 _Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

 _Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
 _DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
 _Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
 _Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
 _Warera kaizoku, umi watteku_  
 _Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_  
 _Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_  
 _Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_  
 _Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_  
 _Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

Brook missed his crewmates dearly, even if they had been dead for over forty years. With no one there to offer him any comfort of some sort, it wasn't very easy for him to forget their deaths, especially since he was technically sailing on a beaten, old ship, the very same that had once carried the joyous laughter of his crewmates long gone. All that remained was, indeed, nothing but bones. Even then they may very just turn to dust and sand as they do in Impel Down's Starvation Hell on Level 3.

Sayeko was the first form of life he had seen for decades, and she didn't turn him away either. He had thought that she would've run off, screaming for her parents. After all, he was technically a living skeleton. Why, he would've certainly run away scared after a glance at himself. Heck, he was even afraid of his own reflection!

But no, Sayeko chose to stay and be his friend, and she claimed she couldn't even see him! If this were a dream, it would make sense, that his lonely soul would wander the ruins of such abandoned places, once full of happy memories that had aged with time, very much like the ship he was on. He couldn't remember any of that though, only the fact that he awoken to find himself in this place. Not that he had an actual brain to remember anything of course! Skull joke!

He sighed as he thought about the first time he had met the little child, whom he almost consider to be a daughter, but more like a little sister.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

The dark, misty fog that he had grown so accustomed to over the decades surrounded the ship from all sides. He couldn't tell if it was night or day, he slept when he felt like it, and now was one of those times.

His shoes tapped along the worn wooden floorboards of the ship as he made his way to the captain's quarters, passing the living quarters of his shipmates along the way. He could still remember it like it was yesterday. How he used to wake them all up with a song every morning; how they would complain about wanting to go back to sleep before they screamed and shouted, "We're up! We're up!" as soon as he played that morning's wake-up tune.

He looked away sadly, knowing that it would do him no good to mourn over his dead crewmates, especially since they were dead for over forty years. You'd think he would've gotten over it already. Truth be told, he had, but he just wished for a friend. He had been so lonely, just spending his remaining days, forever wandering this endless fog he may as well have been cursed to live in.

That was until he woke up, only to find himself in the ruins of an old mansion. A grand piano stood in the middle of the empty space, reflecting the moon's gentle beams and the light of the stars. "Where am I?" he asked. It may have been a dream, but if he was out of that god-forsaken sea for at least one night, he may as well enjoy his time here.

"Who's talking?" A voice behind him asked. Brook nearly jumped out of his skin at that, not that he had any skin in the first place.

"Yohohoho! You gave me goosebumps there! Not that I have any skin to have goosebumps with, of course! Skull joke!" He replied, utterly surprised that there was someone else in this place, if this truly was a dream. Or was he really out of that demonic sea right now?

"Yohohoho! Please excuse me, I'm simply so surprised! It's been so many years since I've seen people. All I see is ghost ship after ghost ship... It's terrifying!" Brook exclaimed.

The owner of the voice, who was merely a little girl that couldn't have been no older than 9, giggled slightly as he said that, not that she could see him, either way.

"You're funny!" She remarked before her voice took on a serious tone, "But what do you mean ghost ship after ghost ship? This is Dawn Island, in East Blue."

Brook was shocked to hear that. He was no longer in the Grand Line? He was in East Blue? How did that make any sense?

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Am I truly no longer in the Grand Line?"

She seemed surprised by the sudden question, "Yes, you are," Then she seemed to put two and two together so she asked, "Could you have been talking about the Florian Triangle when you said you saw nothing but ghost ship after ghost ship?"

"Florian Triangle?" He asked, almost shocked that she knew about the place, "How did you come to know about it?"

She slightest trace of a smirk appeared on her lips as she said, "I have my ways. Still, wasn't the Florian Triangle just a legend?"

"Oh no!" Brook exclaimed, "It was most certainly not a legend, just thinking about that place sends shivers down my spine! Though I am all bones! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Then seemingly realizing something, he introduced himself, "Oh, excuse me for introducing myself so late! I am "Just Dead Bones" Brook! And you are?"

The girl grinned, soft sea-green eyes almost sparkling in the moonlight, "I am Sayeko! Pleased to meet your acquaintance!"

* * *

She could see the faint outline of his bony skeleton, and the little tears and holes in his clothing, like he had been attacked by a warship and gotten out with only his skeletal body. She wondered, why was it that she could only barely make out his outline when it seemed to her that he clearly thought he was solid.

She looked at him, not out of disgust or anything along that line, merely out of curiosity. Why was it that he had only seen ghost ship after ghost ship? Why was it that he hadn't seen people in ages?

She heard his voice, and though he was trying not to show it, there was a heaviness to it, like a burden. What was that burden? She didn't have to wait long before she found out.

"You're a musician?" Sayeko asked after a while, meaning she had seen it all. She knew it was rude to peek into someone's past, but it can't really be helped. It was as if Koe and herself were one. She didn't mean to see into other's pasts, but she was just able to see everything without even lifting a finger.

That was what she hated about that particular ability. She didn't want to be considered nosy, and she did respect other's privacy. She wouldn't want others to go peeking into her memories, they were shrouded in mysteries she didn't understand, but if they had seen what she could do, she may be sold off as a slave. As young as she was, the dark side was already made known to her.

"Why, yes!" Brook replied, "How did you know?"

"Just had a feeling," was her reply. She didn't feel the need to tell him everything. There was no purpose in getting him to share in her burden.

"I'm guessing you can play the flute," Brook remarked as he took notice of the flute she had with her, "Would you like to play a duet?"

"It would be my pleasure," She smiled back.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

It truly was a chance meeting for the two.

Never in his entire life had he imagined going to the East Blue in a dream, finding a little girl who didn't even seem the least bit afraid of him, even wanting to play a duet with him; truly, he was surprised.

It, too, had been a surprise for Sayeko. She had only been exploring the area mere moments ago, never expecting to find a "spirit" of a sort hanging around these old ruins. Of course, she quickly put two and two together after doing her thing. Brook's body must have been sleeping on his ship in the Florian Triangle, but his soul, likely because of the loneliness he felt, had managed to find its way here.

She smiled at the thought, feeling rather fortunate she had come to this place. She knew what it felt like, to long for someone to be there for her; but she never knew what it was like to actually not be around people for at least forty years! Though it may have been a better alternative to her, rather than being chased around and rejected everywhere she went, the thought of only ever having the slightest glimpse of hope of ever getting out. She had always held on to the hope of at least being able to find someone out there who truly cared for her, but not being able to do that at all felt like torture. No one deserved to be alone in this big world we think is small.

It had been at least a few nights since they had met each other, but they were already great friends. It was enchanting to see just how music can bring two different souls together.

The two played song after song and the last one, they just had to play another round of Bink's Sake before Brook had to go.

As soon as they had gone a good way into the song, an excited voice cried out, "Hey! I know that song! Sha-" but was interrupted as if someone had pushed him to the ground. Muffled sounds came soon after.

Sayeko sighed in defeat, feeling sweat drops on her head, "You can come out already, I knew you were there the whole time!"

Seemingly surprised, all seven of them poked their heads out the pillars they were hiding behind. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Cheshire, Aiden, Nicole and Aotaka.

"Hey, Koko! Can you play that song again?" Luffy asked, well-almost demanded, "Shanks and the others used to sing it a lot!"

She giggled as he requested that, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Brook-san, shall we?"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed in reply, "I would be more than happy too!"

That night, for the first time, Sayeko actually saw Ace come out of his shell for once. Luffy had, naturally, sang along with the song, clapping his hands as he and Cheshire spun around the floor joyfully, unintentionally dragging in Aiden despite his barks of protest. Sabo laughed at the sight as he too clapped and danced along, Aotaka chirping along the floor since he has yet to learn to fly.

But Ace... Oh, that was another sight to see. His eyes were wide with wonder as he awkwardly clapped along. For once, he didn't look like the cold, rude and uninviting brat she had come to know, though she had cracked the ice when they first met and she didn't even know. For once, Ace looked like... Ace. She knew deep down, the cold side of him was nothing but a wax wall, hardened by the icy words he had received almost his entire life up to that point. The real him was inside, raw as an egg, just waiting for the right time to come out.

 _"He'd be a demon that didn't deserve to live!"_

 _"Let's put a needle in him for every single person in this world who hated Roger!"_

 _"He should say something like, 'Oh! I'm so sorry I was ever born! I didn't even deserve to live!"_

Sayeko smiled at his behavior, glad that he had finally started enjoying himself this time, not by beating up hoodlums or anything like that, but by actually having fun. Not that she can deny the fact that he does have fun by beating up the hoodlums. It's just, rather, relaxing for her, to know that Ace can actually forget the fact that he's Roger's son, for once. And she was honored to have had a part to play in helping that wax wall to melt, even if it was just this once.

* * *

"Koko, who was that?" Luffy asked as they ran along the familiar dirt path to grab some crocodile to sell.

And eat, of course.

Sayeko smiled as she looked ahead, "A friend, though he is barely visible. I think it's because of a devil fruit."

 _Besides, I still need to get some work done._


End file.
